I'll always be here by your side
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: How I think the scene with Byron and Ezra should have really gone! One-shot.


**Okay so this idea came to me while watching this week's episode! So this is how I think last week's episode, when Aria's dad comes to Ezra's apartment should have gone! I think this would have made it a little more interesting! ;) **

**Aria's POV **

I hesitantly raised my fist to strike the door to apartment 13b as I had so many times before. Yet this time was different, I didn't know where Ezra and I stood anymore. Granted it had only been a few days since we broke the news to my parents, yet a million different scenarios had run through my head about how he would react.

I struck the door with one solid knock, hoping he would be home and if he was that he would answer. Ezra cracked open the door, only allowing enough space for him to peer through before opening the door and gesturing me to come in.

I walk across the threshold into his apartment taking off my jacket and tossing it on the couch. "What are you doing here Aria?" he inquired while shutting the door and locking it in the process.

"I…just. I just ne-needed to see you. My parents aren't making my escape routes easy so when I got the chance…I took it." He raised his eyebrows standing his ground and not taking a step towards me as if I were plagued. "I'm worried about us Ezra. You're not answering my phone calls, much less trying to make an attempt to get in contact with me. You're not really going to let my parents of all people stop us from being together are you?"

Finally coming towards me, he took my hands into his, holding them, yet still keeping me at a slight distance. "Aria…I," he stopped looking around the room at anywhere but me. "I can't help but feel like I can't pull us past this one. We've overcome a lot of things since we've been together, but…maybe this one is over our heads."

I shook my head. "But it's not. I told you the other day in your office that I'm not scared. And as long as you'll still have me, I will always be here by your side. I know we can get past this Ezra. We can't suddenly feel like this is wrong because my parents don't approve. I won't let them make me feel like we're wrong for feeling what we do. I love you too much to let that happen."

He cupped my face with his hands, wiping away the few tears that had started to fall with his thumbs. "I love you too Aria. So much." I smile and raise my small hands to wrap around his wrists as he kisses me on the forehead. I look up and attach my lips to his, feeling relief spread throughout my body. It was like having a cigarette after quitting for weeks, he was like my own brand of nicotine.

The kiss became heated as he led me back towards his bed. We haven't been together like this since we broke up a month ago. I'd missed him so much. We were touching and biting, exploring every part of each other's bodies that we'd missed in the time that we'd been apart. Ezra kissed my neck, knowing just the spot that made me moan when he sucked on it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, jolting us both out of the thick fog of lust we'd fallen into. We both sat up on the bed looking towards the, sitting in silently horror that it was one of my parents looking for me. "Don't worry. It's probably only the takeout I ordered earlier." He said reassuringly.

Ezra rose off the bed, giving me a kiss on the forehead as he left my lying on the bed by myself. I lie back down, already wanting him to come back. Our time together is precious now more than ever, we can't risk any of it.

I watch as Ezra opens the door, quickly throwing his hand behind him waving his arm as if he's telling me to get out of the way. I almost ask him what's wrong until I hear him say, "Mr. Montgomery." Oh shit. My heart sinks to the bottom of the ocean along with the titanic as I roll myself to the other side of the bed that is almost against the wall and lay down between the crack hoping my father didn't see me.

"May I come in." I silently plead for Ezra to tell him no. But under the circumstances, he can't really afford to be rude to him. Ezra lets him in and shuts the door behind him. I look towards the door and can see everything from under the bed. Hopefully they can't see me. I can tell he's looking trying to see where I am. _That's good at least he knows I'm here and can't see me, so hopefully my dad won't._ "Ella and I once went to a party in this building. Back in grad school days." Oh god. Why was he trying to make small talk?

"Uh-uh do you want some water or a beer?" Ezra nervously asks. "No, no thanks. I uh- I've been thinking a lot since you came over to our house."

Ezra looks down at the floor. "Yeah, Yeah, Byron…" My dad cuts him off, "No. No let me get this out." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "I've been teaching for seventeen years. I know how tricky it can be to navigate some...Teacher- student relationships. And I have made some bad choices. That I later regretted. Though it didn't involve a minor." He paused again. I was getting more nervous every second.

"I also know that my daughter went through a very traumatic year and that you were there for her in way her parents couldn't be. But that doesn't make it okay. So…before I leave here tonight, I want your assurance that this was a mistake and that it's over. And that you will never see Aria again." My heart stopped. How dare him come here and ask Ezra to stay away from me. He had no right. I almost spoke up until I heard Ezra begin to speak.

"Look. As soon as I realized she was my student, I knew it was wrong. I couldn't go on. Which is why I took the job at Hollis. You giving that to me was an incredible gift and I-" Ezra began to studder and stopped to follow my fathers gaze towards the bed. _Oh god, he see's me. _

"Has she been here?" asked my father with a steel cold face. At least he's not questioning if I'm here right now.

"Excuse me what?" asked Ezra trying to avoid the question.

"Is this where you spend your time together?" My father looked around the room. Already making assumptions about our relationship.

"Byron, as I said-" My father stepped forward, getting in Ezra's face. "I **heard** what you said. I don't think you heard me. You are never seeing Aria again. **Ever.** And I will make sure the police see to that." My heart stopped. He couldn't do this to us and I couldn't stand up and tell him that without letting him know that I was here.

I watched as he made his way towards the door, suddenly stopping and looking at something on the couch. _Oh no…my jacket. _He picked it up, looking at it and turning back around to Ezra. "Is she here? Aria, where are you." Ezra's eyes widened in shock, not sure of what to do. I didn't know if I should stay hidden or not. "Answer me…is she or is she not here?" Ezra looks down at the ground as I slowly rise from my hiding place behind the bed.

"Aria. What the** hell** are you doing here?" I wasn't sure how to respond, knowing the wrong could make him even more mad than he was. "Spending time with my boyfriend Dad. Why else would I be here?"

"Are you insane?" he said with a low and angry voice I had rarely heard my father use. "Get over here put on your coat and lets go." I looked back in forth between him and Ezra, not sure what any of my options were anymore. "No. I'm staying here for awhile and then I will be home. If that's okay with you of course." I said looking at Ezra seeing if he was going to accept that this might be the only way we would get to see each other for awhile.

"I don't think so young lady. Come here and we're going home." I walked over to Ezra, placing my lips and his together for one last chaste kiss.

"I think you better go." I looked up at Ezra, knowing he was right. "Okay." I gave him one last kiss, not wanting to ever let go before my father tore us apart and pulled me out of the apartment. I love yous were exchanged as I walked back across the threshold of his apartment for the second time, being pulled away by my father's forceful hand from the place that I could only ever really call **home.**

**So I hoped you liked it and that it suited your fancy! I just thought this would have been more interesting had Aria been there when her dad was. I don't know, maybe I am just craving a good Ezria scence! We've been deprived for fare to long! Hopefully we shall be back in his apartment within the next few episodes! -Lei-Lei**


End file.
